roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
StyLiS Studios
StyLiS Studios is a game development studio on Roblox, composed of six developers - Litozinnamon, Shaylan007, AxisAngle, Semaphorism, lArekan, and HypocriticalDragon. History StyLiS Studios was founded in 2014 by Litozinnamon and Shaylan007, two game developers on Roblox. The two were together prior to the creation of the studio, having been working on Call of Robloxia 5, originally made by Lito. The studio was created to help script CoR 5's Summer Update. At this time, the studio was only comprised of Shaylan and Lito himself. Due to issues regarding CoR 5, Lito decided to stop working on CoR 5 and work on a new game with Shaylan, which was called Phantom Forces. During the later half of 2014, Lito recruited AxisAngle as a developer, the third main member of StyLiS Studios. As Phantom Forces began to increase in popularity, Lito hired another member, Buddyism, as a moderator at first but later became a developer and the Community Manager. Buddyism left the group around 2017, and remains largely absent. After some convincing, some members of StyLiS started the Community Test Environment, with approval from the developers. This resulted in two new members being added to the development team - HypocriticalDragon, primarily as the new Community Manager, and lArekan, as a sound designer. Later on, Semaphorism was added to the development team. He is singlehandedly responsible for supporting the StyLiS Studios website as well as other web-based features of StyLiS. Developers litozinnamon Harrison "litozinnamon" Yuan is one of the primary programmers for PF. He started StyLis with Shaylan, and originally wrote Call of Robloxia 5 on his own. To say that Lito is the core of StyLiS is an understatement, having been responsible for the large majority of the game's mechanics, framework, and UI script. He has a Wikia account. In-game, there are a few references to what Lito likes - namely, on Highway Lot, there is a cubicle that is supposedly his. This cubicle has some anime art, allowing one to infer that he enjoys anime. shaylan007 StyLiS' primary builder, and fan of everything that is green (including limes). Shaylan has modeled every single firearm in game, and the large majority of the melee weapons in Phantom Forces, as well as having built a large majority of Phantom Forces' original maps. While many of his original maps have been revisited and revamped by contributors, many still stick to the original format laid out by him. He has a Wikia account. AxisAngle The math wizard, and a talented coder. Trey "AxisAngle" Reynolds is behind almost all of the math that makes Phantom Forces tick - bullet drop, animations, anything that uses math was more than likely written by AxisAngle. As one of the other main programmers, AxisAngle is largely responsible for a good portion of the framework, UI script, advanced particle effects, foot planting, and more. He even made a built-in aimbot, which users got to sample on April Fools 2016. He was brought on in the fall of 2014. lArekan Phantom Forces' sound designer, brought on after the Community Test Environment allowed him to completely revamp PF's soundscape. HypocriticalDragon The Community Manager for Phantom Forces. HypocriticalDragon was hired after the Community Test Environment closed. Supposedly the M45A1 is his personal pistol, as his name is embossed into the base of the magazine. Semaphorism Semaphorism is the "database wizard" - and true to his title, Semaphorism runs the StyLiS website and forums. He is also responsible for integrating Phantom Forces and StyLiS with new web-based features, including the support bot on Discord. Contributors Contributors are those who have contributed to Phantom Forces or other StyLiS projects. They are divided into two categories, according to the role listing on the StyLiS Discord - standard Contributors, and Main Contributors. Main Contributors tend to have added something major to PF and/or have been instrumental in the creation of assets. Standard contributors tend to contribute to art or mapping. List of Main Contributors * Mardemon1 The leader of the CTE. Primarily responsible for new case designs, updating classic cases with new home-grown textures, and overall cleaning up skins. He has also contributed to mapping, and some simple graphic design elements such as teasers for new weapons. * SundownMKII Sundown is responsible for having reworked a large portion of the user interface for Phantom Forces, most notably the in-game combat HUD. He has a wiki account. * HackaFiskende Moderator of the Teamspeak, and was a Discord moderator for the longest time. He has also contributed to mapping. List of Standard Contributors * XLR, lindse_y, FlamingSwifferDuster All three of these people are responsible for creating art for Phantom Forces, specifically, splash screen or website art for the game. Moderation Staff There are too many members to easily list here. However, there are well over 30 members of staff that help StyLiS manage and moderate their community and games. All can be found on the Discord server. Community Links Phantom Forces subreddit StyLiS Studios' Roblox group page StyLiS Studios Website StyLiS Twitter account Stylis Studios Facebook page Stylis Studios' Twitch account Project List * Call of Robloxia 5 (classic) * Phantom Forces (second priority) * Call of Robloxia remake (priority) * From Ashes (summer project while working at Roblox, now cancelled) * AccelBuild * Bowmen Category:Information